翻譯Any Way You Want Me  by The Rebellious Observ
by Ningyn
Summary: This doesn’t change anything. Except that it does.


原作給眠的授權書：

Dear sleepyxin,

Wow, thank you so much for your offer! I'm delighted that you liked my work enough to want to do that.

I'd love it if you translated my story. Feel free to translate any stories of mine that you want! 333333

Sincerely,

Miranda

--------------------------

眠給我的許可：

寧：我也得去找文翻譯阿＠ｗ＠．．．要不然你們兩個的生日。。吃不消阿～

眠：我推荐你这个作者的文吧基本都是H受的而且我问她要了所有文的授权

寧：哦？好啊　　給我她的網址　ｏｎｅ－ｓｈｏｔ？

MSN的對話…這樣算是得到許可了吧

--------------------------

Title: Any Way You Want Me

Author：The Rebellious Observer

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: NC-17

Summary: This doesn't change anything. Except that it does.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

Draco的襯衫正敞開著，而Harry貌似認真的想要去舔舐那光滑白皙的鎖骨曲綫，並且他的確這麽做了。

他柔軟又溫暖的粉嫩紅唇游走于Draco低溫的皮膚上——他的舌滑過一道長長的溼痕，多麽令人着迷——而Draco掠住了他的後頸，就好像他在處理一只該死的混蛋"貓兒"，Harry應該要對他咆哮，如果Draco的另一只手沒有正好在探索他身後已經準備好的小洞（small, ready rear，寧：有時候我實在是很恨去翻譯…）並且他們的勃起並沒有隔著衣服布料相互的摩擦。

Harry的手在Draco的身上扒尋，就好像他們正在進行一場比賽，如果輸掉他就如同殺了自己，他摸索了一段時間，在那飽滿碩大的陰莖像是要在他的手裏燃燒之前，Draco底褲的質料纏住了他削瘦的手腕。

"Fuck"（寧：嘿，請不要要求我翻譯這個單詞！）Draco忍不住發出嘶聲當Harry的拇指划過他前端濕露的裂縫，那感覺真好，該死的出色（brilliant），但是他更想要Harry——他想要再Harry裏面——所以他的手正在努力將Harry跨上的長褲扯下，胡亂的尋找拉鏈的位置——那，就在那，將它拉下；他聽到另一個人抽了一口氣當他猛地將長褲扯下他臀部的時候，然後跟著是内褲。

"我要把你操的連看都看不清楚。"Draco低吼。

"你該死的可以試試。"Harry發出噓聲，他的手正纏繞住那硬物套弄並且另一只手緊緊地攢著Draco皺巴巴的學校襯衫，掌心冒汗，目光變得暗沉——嘴唇紅腫——正在發出一些奇怪的聲音，當Draco的手指侵入他的臀瓣，探索他緊致且尚未完全準備好的後穴的時候。（寧：那個…前面不是已經說準備好了嗎 ）

"我會讓你叫得像一只淒厲的女鬼，而你將仍向我要求更多！"Draco一聲長吼，不耐煩地用一只手解著Harry襯衫的紐扣，另一手的指尖在Harry的入口充滿目的性的畫著圓圈。

"做夢！你這個白癡。"Harry惡狠狠地說，他用臀瓣抵著Draco的腰部，當Draco的一只指尖請探進自己的時候。（寧：難道這就是所謂的口嫌體正直？）

"我們等著瞧吧，"Draco說著，扯著Harry的襯衫，使得最後的兩個紐扣彈開來掉到地上，然後他將自己的手收回來，開始脫掉自己襯衫，而Harry也這麽做了。

Draco傾身吸吮Harry脖側看上去十分美味的肌膚，他的踢開自己昂貴噁心的龍皮鞋，並且當這金髮的男孩壓上自己，手指深入身後窄小的凹陷，所有Harry能做的只是大口的吸氣，攀附在另一個男孩的身上，诚实的用自己的身体摩擦着对方。

"到床上去，"Draco低吼，他的陰莖正抵著Harry的腹部，Harry並不喜歡被人命令，除非它是像這樣，所以他扯下他的長褲，但他們卻卡在了他的鞋子上，而Draco正毫無疑問的試著擺脫掉他的襯衫，要知道當你是個十幾嵗的青少年時，你不會有時間去擔心自己是否脫掉了鞋子，所以Harry手腳並用的爬上了床鋪，他仍然穿著他的鞋，而長褲和内褲擠在他的腳腕上。

"你沒救了，"當他擡起頭來看時Draco譏諷，但那不足以妨礙他離開那高舉著的圓潤蒼白並正等著他的臀部，他抓起自己的魔杖，在手上施了一個潤滑咒，在Harry能夠想出一個恰當的反擊之前。

然後他爬上了床墊，手上閃爍著油光，並它們送進Harry的臀部，然後用一根指頭深入那窄小的入口，Harry爲此有些退卻。

"天殺的，那很涼，"Harry叫喊，夾緊了Draco侵入的指頭，而Draco用他的手指在Harry的體内探索，不斷的進出，直到Harry開始放鬆。Draco戳擠著那點，Harry幾乎將他的雙腿分到了最開，只是仍被那些不肯妥協的衣物纏住。Draco伸入了另一根手指，Harry微微呻吟，迎向了他的手掌，Draco在Harry的甬道内彎曲起自己的手指，套弄自己顫動的硬物。

"你最好快點進來在我射之前，"Harry喘著氣，傾身用一只手肘撐著自己，另一手開始撫弄自己。（playing with his own balls，操我可不可以不翻譯這個 " ）

"你敢，"Draco說，將自己手指從Harry的體内抽出——前傾壓上，他的胸膛抵著Harry的背，扣住Harry的手腕，阻止他的動作。

"在我進去之前不准你射出來，"他在Harry耳邊一字字的說。Harry兩肘着床撐著自己，"那就快做"。Draco將自己的膝蓋跨在Harry的外側，並把他整個人抱在手中，引導著自己駑鈍的前端克服Harry后穴輕微的抵抗，然後進入他的裏面，感受Harry火熱的緊緻一點一點的接受自己，一寸寸的將自己吞入。

"Christ（基督，不是不能翻譯但我想還是看原文好…）"Harry的聲音顫抖著，聽起來像是在搖晃，吸氣——他也這麽告訴Harry，也，因爲它聽起來像是他也需要這麽做——然後，操，他能感受到Harry包覆著他，他被含在他緊緻的溫暖之中，令人承受不住的擠壓，難以置信的，比他過去一生中任何一次都還要堅硬，而他正在這麽做，這是他的，他應得的；Harry將自己全部給了他，他現在可能不知道，但他將會，他將會；Draco將會干遍他的每一部分，直到他們連路都沒法走，他只需要告訴自己現在別射出來——他必須堅持，阻止自己射在裏面，但通過這個緊小的身體，他只需要一點——他只需要一秒鐘——

而在同一時間，Harry發現自己的身體被拉展的比他做夢能想到的還要開，他咬著自己的下唇，它們看起來赤裸並且紅腫，若Draco能夠看到的話，他或許會想親吻它們，但他並沒有，這對Harry來説是件好事，因爲他不覺得自己現在能夠在承受任何的一個動作，怎麽說呢——有個堅硬的長物正貫穿他的中間，這感覺很奇怪，可說是某种疼痛，他仍可以感覺到自己體内嗡嗡作響的滑動聲，他試著去習慣它，但他仍覺得自己可能犯了某個錯誤——他可能會喜歡Draco的重量壓上他，還有他那些看上去狡猾並黑暗的假笑，還有他的手，還有——總之，很多的東西，他想，但他並不真的品嘗享受Draco的分身在他的裏面，這感覺不應該是好的麽——

Draco開始動作。

"你做什麽——？"Harry發聲，邏輯上他並不是很肯定——他曾在一本黏糊糊的雜誌上看過，男人們在廚房垃圾裏穀物盒子以及碎蛋殼的底下干這些臺面下的事，但他從不知道這裡邊會跟把一個陰莖放到你裏面之後扯上關係，應該是這樣的不是麽？（寧：對不起，請問這段在講什麽？this hidden under the cereal box and broken eggshells in the kitchen trash）

"你只要閉嘴並且享受它，"Draco貼著Harry脖子的頸背說。而Harry想叫他閉嘴，要不是他正在這種狀態下，並且，也因爲Draco進出的擺動讓他感覺——感覺好，事實上，感覺真的很好，當他持續這麽做時。然後Draco的撞擊到了Harry體内的某一點，這讓Harry突然尖叫，並且將自己的臀部迎向Dracod的推進，即使他並不是真的有意這麽做。

"你喜歡這個，是麽？"Draco問，而Harry可以感覺到他的得意穿過自己的背脊，甚至不需要轉身過去。

"Shove it，Malfoy，"Harry說，皺著眉頭，而Draco大笑，我正在。Harry夾緊了他的肛門（寧：作者真的這麽寫了Orz），希望這能"傷"到那個自我滿足的傢伙。而Malfoy開始在他身後喘息，只是可悲的的是那聽起來一點也不像他正承受任何的疼痛。（寧：會痛才有鬼…爽都來不及吧…）

"Fuck"Draco喘息著，臀部撞擊。

"Fuck，"然後對話只剩下Draco一次又一次的貫穿他，而Harry喜歡這個。（寧：禽獸…我珠圓玉潤純潔可愛天真無知的讓人想捏捏的小H到哪裏去了阿）

"God，yes，yes，就是那樣。"Harry說，不停的流汗，當Draco找到那一"點"並不斷的擊在那上的時候，他握住自己不停分泌著液體的分身，開始套弄它，甚至沒注意到自己膝蓋的疼痛，或者緊綳的脖子的痙攣。

Draco用單手撐在床上保持著平衡，凹折的手腕在抗議著，而手指已經僵硬，另外一只手大概已經在Harry的臀部一側留下了瘀痕，但他的注意力已經全部集中在他的下半身，他什麽都沒注意到。他貼著Harry柔軟的背部，呢喃著"你真美麗"，卻在說出口後瞬間的忘記。

Harry呻吟，當他的睾丸一陣緊縮，他射在了自己的胸膛和Draco的床上；他将手移到了自己的分身，将所有的珍珠白泪挤压出来，直到自己完成了高潮之后才松开它。

不舒服；Harry身上沾著自己的精液，陷在被弄髒的床單裏，當Draco仍不停的進入他。不過Harry打算就這麽倒在這裡，記住Draco靠在他身上並且"推進"的感覺；他聽見另一個人發誓，關於懶惰的Gryffindor們怎樣使他做那些事情還有假笑——他在Draco的動作裏放鬆，然後再一次的收縮，而另一個男孩並沒有料到，Draco一陣顫慄的高潮，粘稠潮濕的熱液灑在Harry的體内，而他並不是有意這麽做。

Draco似乎想永遠的待在他的裏面，他在Harry的身旁躺下，而當他這麽做時，Harry不知道自己在這個情況下應該做或說些什麽，所以他只是這麽的待在那裏，直到找回自己的呼吸；沉默總是令人感覺曖昧並且難受，來自Draco灰眸的視線幾乎要穿透Harry，當他起身並且滑下床的時候。

他感覺到一些Draco的"東西"從自己的股間留出，沿著他的大腿下滑，當他彎腰並快速的拾起他的衣物，並且感覺到自己的臉頰升溫——兩種顔色的紋痕遍佈在他的胸前，而他絕對不會轉過去。

"這不改變任何事。"Harry說，就在他從地上的一堆衣物裏撿起自己稍微破損的襯衫，並將它披上；他拎起自己滾落到地板上的魔杖，將它放回自己新訂做的長袍裏。

"我從沒說他改變，"Draco慵懶——而冷酷的說著，如此的隨意，這令Harry生氣。

"當然不。"Harry說，聲音聽起來冷硬苛刻，而他真正想說的是，我恨你。

--------------------------

我後悔了後悔了後悔了！！

這篇好難翻譯！！

阿！！！！！！！！！！[暴走

最後：眠生日快樂喲不過就算是生日也別忘了寫情人節賀文哦！哈哈


End file.
